mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Miyuki/@comment-809745-20141106180726/@comment-174.59.217.195-20141215074744
I agree with you Alphax91. Miyuki seems like a "nicer" person in her side manga Yuutosei. I suspect people will argue how canon that is but last I heard the author was supervising the side mangas. Just a few points to add about the spin-off manga: Miyuki is shown to get along well with Honoka, Shizuku and Eimi and appears to be friends. Tatsuya is wary at first who these friends are until he convinces himself that they are good people. He is fullfilling his job as a guardian so it makes sense but in a way he is also limiting her frienships if he would have deemed them a threat. While Miyuki is clearly possessive of Tatsuya and gets jealous of girls being around him, she seems to accept Honoka and Lina more readily than Mayumi or Erika. She even helps Tatsuya out in selecting a present for Honoka and tells Lina she will be a great ally to her brother in the future. I'm not sure what her criteria is for being more apprehensive of other girls like Mayumi. It might be that she senses Honoka and Lina as more honest over say Mayumi and Erika who are playful and harder to judge. Tatsuya does about the same thing with the guys surrounding Miyuki at the 9SC dance. He immediately rushes to her side and starts sizing them up to the point that all but Ichijou are intimidated away. So he is in a way scaring off her suitors even if he doesn't realize he comes off a little hostile. He seems to like Ichijou though and helps him out with asking her to dance, so he'a certainly okay with her being with other guys. I guess in a way both Miyuki and Tatsuya limit each other's relationships with others by some sort of approval process. That sounds a bit selfish but it's really no different than wanting your parents or family to get along with your wife or husband. It's just a natural thing so I think it's normal for family to have opinions on stuff like friends and partners. I don't think the LN tries to hide the fact that Miyuki is for the most part fake nice and takes etiquette courses. Miyuki knows how to act. At the same time, she does behave unlady-like or shows her true colors. One example of this is her behavior around Ichijou and George when they first met in the hallway. She flat out states she perfectly ignored them and made them feel nonexistant. It's true that they came off a bit prideful but she was okay without putting on a nice facade for them. She similarly glares at Ichijou when he gets annoyed at Tatsuya asking about his hearing and she had no problems expressing she didn't approve at that time. At the same time, as soon as Ichijou says I'm an idiot just realized you are siblings, she is able to laugh and poke fun of his own jealous. I think she starts warming up to him because he was able to admit being wrong and she seems to value more open honesty. She's much nicer and more cordial with him since then, you may say it is a facade but I think Miyuki is an ice queen but her ice can melt. I think that ice melter is really people who seem more honest about their feelings over being coy, secretive or playful. Here's another example. She accepts Hattori's apology after he loses to Tatsuya and starts being more humble. She is also able to empathize with Hattori in Volume 14 over his one-sided crush for Mayumi. I think she is able to come out of her shell and be a warmer, nicer person but it certainly isn't with everyone. She spends a lot of time with Leo, Erika, Miki and Mizuki too but she doesn't seem to care one way or another about them. That all said, I would like Miyuki's character to be more open with herself and also to realize how her actions affect others, Tatsuya included. I don't think we will see development in this area until someone gets hurt (physically or emotionally) due to her. That can be someone protecting her or her saying hurtful words to another character not Tatsuya related. Forgot to add another thing. Miyuki does seem to value love and romantic feelings people have for each other. I think one of the reasons she asked Tatsuya to use Regrowth on Kirihara and Isori is because she empathized with Sayaka and Kanon suffering that their lovers may die. This also goes with her noticing Hattori's one-sided feelings for Mayumi or Minami's crush on Minoru. However, she doesn't seem to care much when it comes to her own self. I don't think she's ever cared that Ichijou likes her, it's pretty obvious to everyone. She does seem to know that her feelings for Tatsuya are wrong in the context of their society but it seems like the more she realizes it, the more she acts on those emotions. Her side manga also makes her a foil to Airi Isshiki (that's the rival girl from 3rd high with the drills and ribbon). Airi is without a doubt a haughty, elite bitch who refuses to interact with anyone not from the 100 families. She is, unlike Miyuki, open about her feelings and lacks the lady-like facade of Miyuki. I think Airi is there to make Miyuki look more likable and down to earth. However, young Miyuki shared some of the same haightiness as Airi. I don't mind Miyuki as good, evil, etc. but I do like when she shows more of a character and attitude aside from that of being a cheerleader for Tatsuya. Cheerleader Miyuki is the worst. More of nice or yandere Miyuki please from the author.